


מפלצת

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: דראקו נשלח לחיות בגרימולד 12. רמוס לופין מארח לו לחברה.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1





	מפלצת

דראקו ממושמע מכדי לירוק בפניו של לופין כשסנייפ משאיר אותו בגרימולד 12. הוא לא ציפה לשירות חדרים או אפילו לנימוס בסיסי (ככלות הכל, סנייפ צריך היה לדבר על ליבה של מקגונגל כדי שתסתיר אותו מאוכלי-המוות), אבל הוא ציפה... ציפה להישאר לבדו. או לפחות בחברת בני-אדם _נורמליים_.

משך השבועות הראשונים הוא נמנע מלופין ככל האפשר. מסייעת לכך העובדה שלופין מרבה לנסוע, ומשאיר אותו בחברת המבריח המצחין שמכנה את עצמו "מנדנגוס פלטשר, אבל אתה יכול לקרוא לי דנג, ברגע שתוציא את המקל מהתחת." גם בִּתה חצוית-הדם של דודתו – נימפדורה טונקס – מרחפת בסביבה. נדמה לו שהיא מניחה ללופין לזיין אותה. בנסיבות אחרות, דראקו היה רואה בכך פגיעה בכבוד המשפחה, אבל טונקס בלאו-הכי חצוית-דם, וכמה נמוך מ _זה_ אפשר לרדת? המקום שפעם התגוררו בו בני משפחת בלק הדרדר לטירוף ולעזובה, וכשדראקו יורד באישון לילה לספרייה הענקית, שפתיו נקפצות ופרקי-אצבעותיו מלבינים. עזובה שוררת בכל.

לילה אחד הוא נתקל בלופין, יושב ליד האח. בתחילה, נדמה לו שהמפלצת ישנה (לדראקו לא ממש אכפת, אבל הוא לא רוצה לעמוד בסמיכות אליו- הזוהמה עלולה לדבוק בו), כך שהוא מבצע עיקוף, לעבר מדף ספרי הטרנספיגורציה. חולפות דקות ארוכות לפני שרחש קל מפריך את הנחתו.

דראקו לא זע. רק מצודד את מבטו.

עיניו של לופין גדולות וזהובות באור האש. כמו עיניה של מפלצת. דראקו משועשע למחשבה על כך שהלהבות והאפלולית מפשיטות אנשים וחפצים מתחפושת היומיום שלהם: מציגות אותם במערומיהם. רעד חולף בו, וידו נופלת על כרך מתקלף.

לופין ממצמץ אליו. דראקו זוכר את פניה של הבוצדמית – גריינג'ר – מעווים בצחוק זדוני, כשבעטה בו ולעגה לו בשיעור ההתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל. לופין נדמה משועשע, ודראקו קפא על מקומו (והמילים קפאו על שפתיו: הוא יספר לאבא- הוא יאמר לסנייפ. פרופסור לופין ישלם על כל שנייה שבה רעד דראקו מול הבוגארט). שלוש שנים לאחר מכן לופין נראה עייף וחסר חיים, ועיניו נודדות לעבר הכרך שמתפורר תחת אצבעותיו של דראקו.

הוא מצמצם את עיניו בבוז. "על מה אתה מסתכל – _לופוס_?"

" _רפארו_ לא יעזור לו." עיניו של לופין נחות על הספר, אך לרגע נדמה לדראקו כי הוא מתכוון ליותר מזה.

דראקו קופא לרגע. "ואתה חושב שאני לא יודע את זה?!" מי לעזאזל לופין חושב שהוא. דראקו גדל בין מדפיה המתנשאים של ספריית מאלפוי, בין כרכי הכשפומטיקה והטרנספיגורציה של אביו. מיהו לופין שיאמר לו איך לתקן ספר שנפגם. "אלה הספרים שלי." שפתו התחתונה רועדת. דראקו הוא בן בלק האחרון. גם אם לופין זוכר את הדודן ההומו של דראקו, ומזיין את בת-דודתו. " _שלי_."

"אתה לא היחיד שאיבד מישהו."

דראקו מרים את הכרך בעדינות, מאבק אותו בידיים חיוורות, ומאמץ אותו לחיקו. "לך לעזאזל, מפלצת."

בלילות הוא קורא על לחשים עתיקים; על קסמים לשימור איברים קטועים; על קסמי טרנספיגורציה. בית בלק מלא בצללים ומלא בזוועות שליקטו דייריו. לפרקים נדמה לדראקו שגרימולד 12 פורש זרועות של חשיכה, נכון לקלוט אותו בתוכן. לפעמים – נאבק בפותחן מכתבים קהה – דראקו נזכר בעמודי השיש הלבנים של אחוזת-מאלפוי, ועיניו מרחפות אל החלון. מכונית מוגלגית חוצה את הרחוב אחת לחצי שעה, אבל השמים אפורים ומדי פעם בא הגשם ומנקה אותם. דראקו לא שייך לכאן. לא באמת.

בבוקר הוא יושב מול לופין, מקדיר את מבטו אל צלחת דגנים בחלב. למאכל המוגלגי יש טעם מוזר; מתוק וחד בהתחלה, ספוגי ותפל ככל שהדקות חולפות. דראקו מתעקש שהוא שונא אותו. לופין מתעקש ש"זה מה שיש. לא רוצה, אל תאכל."

לפעמים מצטרפת אליהם נימפדורה טונקס. דראקו מגלה שנוכחותה מעיקה עליו. היא מתרפקת על לופין; מנסה לדובב את דראקו; לוגמת את התה שלה ברעש. דראקו מעדיף את השתיקה – מוצקה ולבנה כמו פורצלן – על פטפוטיה האינסופיים של טונקס. אין לו מה להגיד לה. השיער שלה ורוד מדי, החיוך שלה רחב מדי, ודראקו שונא סלנג.

בלילה הוא מתגנב לספריה- רק כדי למצוא את לופין בוהה בלהבות. דראקו תוהה מה הוא עושה שם – בלב ליבו של גרימולד 12 – היכן שהכרכים המתולעים לוחשים את סודותיהם זה לזה.

"ערב טוב, דראקו."

הוא מרים את סנטרו. "מאלפוי, בשבילך. אני כבר לא הסטודנט שלך, לופין."

המפלצת מביטה בו בשעשוע. "כמובן. תשב איתי?"

דראקו לא משיב, אך נעתר להזמנה. ככלות הכל, הבית ריק מיושביו – ריק מחפצי האופל שלו. מה עוד נותר לו לעשות?

הם שותקים משך דקות ארוכות.

"אני יודע שקשה לך פה-"

דראקו מרים גבה.

"זה לא המקום שרצית להיות בו."

הוא מגלגל את עיניו.

לופין מרים גבה. "משהו מצחיק?"

"אתה היית המורה החביב על פוטר," דראקו יורק בבוז. "הטריקים האלה לא עובדים _עלי_."

לופין מעניק לו חיוך מנומס. " _הטריקים האלה_ עובדים על רוב האנשים."

דראקו מרשה לעצמו לחייך חיוך רחב. "אולי אתה שוכח איפה אתה-" הוא מחווה בזחיחות על הספרייה. אבל לופין רק רוכן לעברו, משעין את פניו על כף-ידו.

"הייתי כאן כשהבית הזה היה בחיים." לופין לא מאיים, מבחין דראקו. הוא נשמע עייף, ויש נימה של עצב בקולו. "הוא לא הפחיד אותי אז. והוא לא מפחיד אותי עכשיו-" הוא נעצר לרגע כדי להרהר. "אבל היו בו אנשים מאוד עצובים."

"אתה פתטי."

"אני עדיין חי."

"ומזיין ילדה שצעירה ממך בחמש-עשרה שנים."

חיוך נוגה מבזיק בעיניו של איש-הזאב. "חשבתי שזה אמור להיות דבר טוב. תשתה משהו?"

הימים חולפים ולופין ממשיך להמתין לדראקו מול האח. איש הזאב מעצבן אותו, אך כיוון שאין לו מה לקרוא פרט לספרות המדסקסת את יתרונותיה היחסיים של חניקה על עריפת-ראש בהריגת בני-אדם לרקיחת שיקויים, הוא מחליט שאין רע בשיחה עם לופין. נוסף על כך, לוציוס תמיד התעקש כי עליך "לדעת את האויב." אמנם, לופין איננו אויב במובן הקלאסי של המילה, אך בני מאלפוי נאבקים למען בני מאלפוי. כל מידע הוא מידע חיוני.

דראקו היה חושד שלופין מחבב אותו, לולא היטיב לזכור את שנתו השלישית בהוגוורטס ואת חיוכיו השלווים של לופין. איש הזאב נהג בתלמידיו בסבלנות מעצבנת (כאילו היו כולם גורי כלבים שיש לאלף), והביט בכולם באותה ארשת מלאת הזדהות. דראקו לא היה מיוחד.

בנקודה מסוימת, הוא מתחיל לתהות אל מי לופין מתגעגע באמת. טונקס (שמגיעה אחת לכמה ימים) מרעיפה עליו את חיוכי המרשמלו הדביקים שלה, אבל עיניו של הפרופסור לשעבר עייפות יותר למחרת. הוא כמעט נראה... תשוש. כאילו שלופין יכול להיראות תשוש מכפי שהוא נראה בדרך כלל (דראקו מגלגל עיניים למחשבה). אותו לילה, דראקו מעיף מבט בחלון; הירח כמעט מלא.

צמרמורת תוקפת אותו למחשבה. דראקו מחליט להסתגר בחדרו ומבריח את הדלת מאחוריו, אך לבסוף (הבית לוחש באוזניו על דם ומוות), הוא נכנע לסקרנות, ומחליט לרדת לספרייה.

לופין – כפי שלמד לצפות – ממתין לו בכורסה שמול האח.

על שולחן ההסבה ניצב בקבוק אוגדן מיושן-היטב. כוס נמוכה עומדת לצידו. לופין מביט בדראקו מתחת לעפעפיים כבדים כשהוא ממלא את הכוס ומערה לגרונו את הנוזל הענברי.

"שתוק," הוא מכריז.

"ממ?"

"אני לא צריך לשמוע ממך שאני צעיר מכדי לשתות."

"לא עמדתי להגיד שום דבר כזה. אם אתה מבוגר מספיק כדי לרצוח, אתה וודאי מבוגר מספיק-"

"אני לא רצחתי אותו." שפתו התחתונה רועדת, ודראקו נושך אותה בכוח.

לופין מהנהן. "אני יודע. מבוגר מספיק כדי לקבל את המשימה. להפיל את הוגוורטס מבפנים."

"אתה נבזי כשאתה שיכור, אתה יודע?" דראקו מוזג אצבע נוספת.

"ממ-המ."

דראקו מערסל את הוויסקי. ריח האלכוהול מזכיר לו לרגע את שנאפס האפרסקים שהגניבה פנסי לטירה, ואת מתיקות שפתיה כשדחפה אותו אל הקיר ונישקה אותו. "איפה הזונה עם השיער הוורוד?"

קללת עוקץ גורמת לו למעוד. הוא מקלל בקול.

"אני חייב לבקש ממך לא לקרוא לה ככה," אומר לופין ברוגע. "נימפדורה היא בכל זאת... המאהבת שלי."

"המאהבת שלך." ריח הוויסקי שנשפך על גלימתו מביא את דראקו לעוות את פניו.

לופין מביט בו בריחוק. "אל תגיד לי שלא הייתה לך בחורה, מאלפוי."

"כן, ובכן-" דראקו קם על רגליו ומטיל לחש ניקוי פשוט על גלימתו. "היא לא הייתה _מאהבת_."

עיניו של לופין מתקדרות- הוא נראה... מהורהר. כמעט עצוב. "נימפדורה היא אדם טוב. אני בטוח ש, בטוח ש-"

"שהיא תתגבר עליך אחרי שתחליט שנמאס לך לזיין אותה? כן, ברור." דראקו מקדים תרופה למכה ושולף את שרביטו. "אני ופנסי עמדנו להתחתן."

אבל לופין לא מקלל אותו. רק מביט בו בעצב. "העלמה פרקינסון. אני זוכר אותה."

"אל תדבר על פנסי."

"המ?" לופין מקמט את מצחו.

"פשוט אל תדבר עליה!" דראקו לא רוצה להגות את המילים בקול: פנסי היא בת למשפחה עתיקה. לוציוס מאלפוי ורג'ינלד פרקינסון חתמו על חוזה הנישואין שלהם כשדראקו היה בן חמש. השנה הייתה שנת 86, אדון האופל מת לבטח, ובני המשפחות העתיקות של עולם הקסמים החלו להתאושש ממפלתו. העולם שוב נדמה בטוח – עולם שבו יכולת לדבר על נישואין וקשרי-דם, על נכדים שיבטיחו את קיום השושלת. איש מהם לא ציפה לשובו של אדון האופל- ודראקו (שתיקן בקפידה רבה כל כך את המעבר הסודי לתוך הוגוורטס), לא יכול לדעת שידו תרעד ברגע האחרון. שהוא פשוט, אבל פשוט לא קורץ מהחומר הנכון.

העולם של אתמול לא היה העולם של מחר.

לופין התרומם קלות בכורסתו. עיניו, גדולות ואפורות, ניבטו אל דראקו במבט ענייני – כאילו לא נותרה בו סבלנות להיות רחמן או שליו. "כבר אמרתי לך, מאלפוי. אתה לא היחיד שאיבד מישהו."

דראקו גלגל את עיניו. "אתה לא יודע כלום. תירקב, לופין."

בשלושת הלילות הבאים, דראקו ממתין בחרדה, מחכה למפלצת. אבל לופין נעול בחדרו, ודראקו לא שומע דבר – להוציא, אולי, טפיפת רגליים ואוושת-זנב על המרצפות.

בבקרים, הוא אוכל לבדו במטבח. המקרר ריק, ודראקו אפילו לא יודע איך לכשף דייסה. אז הוא מחטט בין המדפים, ושולף תפוח, ואז מלפפון ועגבנייה, עושה כמיטב יכולתו להסתדר. טונקס מגיעה פעמיים (השיער שלה ורוד במיוחד כשהיא נכנסת ודוהה לכדי ורוד עמום כשהיא יוצאת. דראקו שואב מכך סיפוק נבזי). הוא תוהה האם היא סועדת את לופין, או שמא מצבו של איש הזאב טוב מספיק לפעילות קצת יותר מאומצת. לא שזה משנה לו. לפעמים הוא חושב על גרייבק, גס וחסר נימוסים. דראקו לא יכול לדמיין אותו זקוק לסעד. או את לופין מביט בדראקו בחמדנות.

הוא מכריח את עצמו למשוך בכתפיו. גרייבק שייך לעולם ההוא.

בבוקר היום הרביעי, בטנו של דראקו מקרקרת, וחשש קל מתחיל להתגנב לליבו. שלשום, ביקרה טונקס והביאה פריט מזון או שניים (וגם עלתה למעלה, להאכיל את לופין), אבל דראקו לא הכניס לפיו מזון מבושל מזה ארבעה ימים, ואם להודות באמת, הוא גם קצת מוטרד. דראקו נרתע מהרעיון בתחילה (הוא לא אמור לדאוג לשלומו של אדם זאב), אבל בסופו של דבר, לופין דואג לחלק גדול מהארוחות שלו ומארח לו לחברה כשנדמה שדראקו מאבד את שפיותו...

בהחלטיות לא-אופיינית, דראקו מיטיב את גלימתו, וכשהוא אוחז בשרביטו כנגד הלא-נודע, מטפס במעלה המדרגות. חדרו של לופין הוא הרביעי משמאל. דראקו מקיש בזהירות בדלת, מקיש פעם נוספת אחרי שאיננו זוכה למענה, ולבסוף, ברוגז מה, פותח את הדלת לכדי סדק צר.

החדר שוחה באפלה. רק האור שמתגנב מהפרוזדור מתווה את קווי מתארן של מיטה ושידה. ניחוח קלוש של אוכל מרקיב, של דם ושל זיעה, מגיע לאפו של דראקו. הוא מעווה את פניו.

"לופין?" הוא אומר, "לופין?"

האפלולית שותקת.

דראקו מתאפק שלא לנשום לתוכו את האוויר העומד. הקללה רובצת בתוך המזון המותסס. בדם הקרוש. בתוך החושך. הוא רוצה לקחת נשימה עמוקה, ולא מעז. "לופין-" קולו גווע. הדבר האחרון שדראקו רוצה הוא להיכנס פנימה. אבל החולי כבד ומצחין באפו, והמעט שדראקו יכול לעשות הוא לראות לשלומו של לופין. כך שהוא מסנן " _לומוס_ " (קצה שרביטו נדלק באור עגום), ופוסע לתוך החדר האפלולי. 

חדרו של לופין נזירי עד כאב. מיטה, שידה, ארון. שלושתם מכורסמים על ידיי הזמן, שלושתם חבוטים למראה. ערימה של ספרים נחה על השידה, ודראקו מתעלם ממנה כשהוא רוכן להביט בלופין. איש הזאב שרוע בין המצעים הסתורים, פלג גופו העליון חשוף, ומעטה דקיק של זיעה מזגג את שפתו העליונה.

דראקו מעווה את פניו בגועל. לופין כבר לא צעיר, צלקות מרשתות את גופו. הוא מצחין מדם וזיעה.

"לופין- תתעורר, ממזר מסריח שכמותך. זה לא בריא לישון כל כך הרבה."

דראקו מבחין בתזוזה מתחת לעפעפיים הכבדים, אבל לופין רק נושם בכבדות. מוסיף לישון.

"לופין." דראקו נושם עמוקות (ואז ממהר לאטום את פיו בכף-ידו). "לופין!" הוא רוכן, מניח את ידו על זרוע מגוידת. "פרופסור לו-"

שפתיים יבשות, סדוקות, נצמדות לשלו, ולשון כבדה פולשת לפיו. לרגע, דראקו כה המום, שהוא איננו מסוגל להגיב. ברגע הבא, הוא הודף מעליו את לופין, מקלל, וידו נשלחת לתפוס בשרביט שנפל. "מה לכל הרוחות-"

"סיריוס-" עיניו של לופין מגששות באפלה, ודראקו, יורק ומוחה את פיו, לא טורח להשיב. הוא לא רוצה לראות את המבט הנואש, המייחל; לא רוצה לחשוב על השלכות מעשיו של לופין.

דראקו שועט במורד המדרגות, אסיר תודה על כך שלא מעד על שולי גלימתו ונפל. אחרי שהוא מטיל על עצמו לחש קרצוף, הוא שוטף את פיו במים. לפיו של לופין היה טעם של דם ומרירות וזיעה – דראקו רק רוצה לשטוף אותו ולשכוח ממנו – את לופין, ואת הדודן ההומו שלו, והדברים המתועבים שעשו ביחד. יותר מהכל, דראקו רוצה לשכוח את הגעגוע בקולו של לופין (ואולי גם בקצות אצבעותיו. דראקו זוכר את המגע המרפרף של פנסי, את הטעם המתמשך של שפתיה- מתיקות עמומה ושנאפס אפרסקים), ורוצה לשכוח שהוא והמפלצת מסוגלים לחוש רגשות שיש ביניהם דמיון.

דראקו הוא לא מפלצת. אין לו רגשות של מפלצת. דמעות עומדות בעיניו, ושפתיו צורבות לאחר שמחה ושפשף אותן יותר מדי פעמים. הבית סביבו נוהם ברוגז, ודראקו מנסה להעלות בזיכרונו את עמודי השיש של אחוזת מאלפוי. אבל כמו אצבעותיה ושפתיה של פנסי, הם נעלמים, ורק המפלצת נשארת, געגועיה- וצחנת הדם שלה.


End file.
